The present invention comprises a form of aggregate control of traffic flow in networks. Such aggregate control methods lend themselves to use in connection-oriented networks and have been employed to some extent in such networks. However, due to the different nature of connectionless networks, such as networks subject to the Internet Protocol (IP), the ability of such methods to be successfully used in connectionless networks has not been readily apparent.
References to prior art in this specification are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not to be taken as an admission that such prior art is part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.